


Vader's Last Apprentice

by Browncoat_Valentine_335



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browncoat_Valentine_335/pseuds/Browncoat_Valentine_335
Summary: Few can truly claim to be apprenticed by Vader. And those few have been juggernauts of the force. After the events on the second Death Star. Vader finds another potential apprentice while in a self-imposed exile, Catra.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter One

Catra was mad, no she was furious. The whole op had gone to shit faster than Catra could have predicted. Her company of horde soldiers were probably still running away tails between their legs. Shadow Weaver would be furious.

Adora was gone.

Catra lashed out her claws gouging deep lines into the nearest trunk.

Adora was gone.

Catra screamed, her voice making no dent in the oppressive nature of the woods.

Adora was gone.

It wasn’t fair, how could her best friend, her only friend leave her. How could she let her?

Catra leaned against the tree she had scarred. Tears threatening to escape her eyes. No, she wasn’t weak, she couldn’t be weak. Being weak was what got her into this mess. She wasn’t strong enough to drag Adora back with her, instead, falling to Adora’s new friends. The tears escaped anyways, proving how weak she was. She couldn’t even control her own body.

She slumped down, letting herself sit on the forest floor. She had to control herself before she returned to Shadow Weaver. Make sure she showed no weakness to her. That would just make her punishment worse. Her hand wiped away the few tears still on her face.

The forest seemed oppressively loud at this moment. Catra’s ears twitched at every sound, half expecting Shadow Weaver to suddenly appear. That would be just like her, she seemed to know when Catra was weakest and was always able to dig in the knife deeper.

The other half kept expecting Adora to show up. She always seemed to know as well. Though Catra always enjoyed Adora’s company during those times, more than Shadow Weaver’s. Adora made things better. Made them hurt less.

Adora seemed to care.

Adora had left her.

Catra stood up, fist clenched as anger started to flare in her chest. It was Adora’s fault. She had left her. She always said she would be there, and she left. It was her fault-

_Khooh Puuhr_

Catra’s ears swiveled to the unnatural sound. Nothing in the forest had sounded like that so far.

_Khooh Puuhr_

Her body twisted towards the sound. It was close.

_Khooh Puuhr_

She squinted into the darkness of the forest. Even with her enhanced vision, all she saw was darkness. It pressed into her, threatening to drown her.

_Khooh Puuhr_

“Who's there?” Her voice sounded small and frightened. She gritted her teeth and put more force behind her next words, “Show yourself!”

_Khooh Puuhr_

It was behind her.

Catra whipped around, claws out and teeth bared. The fur on her tail had fluffed out, and she had crouched down in a ready position.

That had been a mistake.

She nearly stumbled backward at the sight of what towered over her. The figure behind her was large. Much larger than anyone Catra had ever seen, with exception of the thing Adora had turned into. But unlike She-ra, who was almost the definition of ‘bright as the sun’, this figure seemed to have the darkness of the forest surrounding it. No, the darkness seemed to come from it.

The figure was covered in shiny black armor. Even its head was covered, a skull-like mask staring back at her. A large black cape was draped over broad shoulders and seemed to blend into the ground. A small panel was affixed to its chest with switches and light adorned on it.

“What is a Horde soldier doing this deep in these woods,” His voice rumbled out. Simultaneously quiet and loud, it grated against Catra’s ears.

She backed up a step, unsure whether to run or stand her ground. The armored man made no move to stop her.

“I would assume you were part of the attachment that just raided the village?” A turn of his armored head toward the direction of the said village was the only movement from him.

Catra swallowed, Then bared her teeth and stood upright. She wouldn’t be intimidated by him. He was just a man. He wasn’t Shadow Weaver.

“What if I was?” Dammit her voice still sounded small.

His head turned back to her, and she nearly folded under the unrelenting gaze. “I would question the need to attack an undefended, civilian target, to the point of destruction.”

That raised Catra’s cackles, Adora had said the same thing. “They stood against the Horde, so we showed them their place,” She growled the words out.

“So you tread on those that defy you,” The man still hadn’t moved. The darkness, though, wrapped around Catra, who found herself fighting to draw a breath in. “Not considering the reasons why, or the innocent life wasted.”

Catra was now officially terrified. With Shadow Weaver, she could always see when she was being punished. That red lighting had become commonplace in Catra’s life. Now though, there was no lighting, no inky blackness. Just an invisible hand around her throat, and an impenetrable wall of darkness lifting her off the ground. Her struggling did nothing, there was nothing to struggle against. Though at least this was less painful. She wouldn’t mind dying like this. She would never have to face Shadow Weaver this way.

She would never see Adora again though.

That thought sparked something in her. A small flame of, something Catra couldn’t describe. It was warm and grew in strength as she focused on seeing Adora again. She stoked those flames till they were a raging inferno. Then she pushed. A wave of nothing struck out against the force that was holding her. She collapsed, greedily drinking in the air around her.

The man’s cape fluttered in the breeze Catra had created. The darkness that had surrounded him, was less oppressive now. “Most… Impressive,” the man moved closer to Catra. Each step measured and precise even as Catra scrambled to her feet, still gasping for breath.

“What.. what was that?”

The man didn’t answer, instead, asking a question of his own, “What is your name?”

Catra bit her tongue, stopping the ready-made retort that she would have usually given out. If she wanted to survive, it would be best to avoid the invisible hand again. “Catra,” She said, putting as much venom and spite into the answer as she could.

He was close enough now that Catra had to crane her neck to look into the black lenses set into the mask. The machine-like breathing ringing in her ears now. She wasn’t scared now, she could fight him off. She wasn’t scared.

A chuckle, deep and sinister, reverberated around her, “But you are. You are terrified now. I can feel it.” Catra’s eyes widened. “But your determination stems from something else…”

“Get out of my head.”

“Stop yelling your thoughts,” The man replied so quickly it threw Catra for a loop, giving him more time to speak. “I could hear you before I made it to this spot. Your rage, your fear, your… pain”

“Shut up!” Catra lashed out, her claws meeting… nothing. The man had simply leaned to the side avoiding her attack. She stepped forward this time, using her other hand to claw at him. Once again he moved to the side, taking a step back in time with hers. She growled and launched multiple attacks using her claws and feet simply trying to land one blow against him. Nothing landed. He wasn’t even trying, even as Catra started panting from the effort, he sidestepped everything with a cool, collected grace.

“Your anger makes you reckless,” He caught her foot and threw it to the side. “It serves you poorly.” As Catra tried to recover from the block, his hand waved through the air in a laissez-faire fashion. Catra found herself careening towards a tree. Thrown away by the same force that had wrapped around her neck earlier. She collided with a meaty thwack and once again collapsed to the forest floor. “I find your training… lacking.”

Pain lanced her side as she gasped for the breath that had left her. Her arms and legs felt heavy and her head swam. She felt like she was moving through syrup as she crawled to her hands and knees, only to see shiny black boots taking up her vision. She had to get out of here, she couldn’t die here. Not before she saw Adora again.

“Who is Adora?”

The flame roared and she managed to gasp out, “Don't hurt her.”

“That was not an answer to my question.”

“I won't let you hurt her,” She glared up at him, her green and blue eyes flashing as she continued her effort to stand.

“That is not my intention,” He knelt to the ground, his black lense halting the progress Catra had made in standing up. “I’m merely curious about the one who draws out your latent force ability. It is intriguing.”

Her eyebrow furrowed, “My… What?”

“Your lack of knowledge does not surprise me,” His head turned away from Catra to the surrounding forest. “In my time here I have not run across one such as you.” He focused once more on her. “One like me.”

“I'm not like you.”

Another chuckle, less sinister than before. “You and I are more alike than you could imagine, young one.” His voice almost seemed soft, or amused, Catra couldn’t really tell which. “But I am talking about something more. We are sensitive to the greater Force around us.” He gestured around with his hand, Catra’s gaze following the gesture.

“Yeah, that still doesn’t explain what you mean,” She felt a bit braver now. Now that she had a bit more confidence in not dying this moment. She stood, and the man did the same. “Do you mean magic? Cause I don't have any of that.”

“The magic here is limited... artificial,” Was that disgust from him? “The force is not limited by anything except by those who use it.”

Catra took a step back, “Listen as great as this conversation has been, minus the whole killing me thing.” She flinched inwardly, sometime she hated being a smartass. “I got better things to do than listen to, weird, magic talk.” She turned away from him and started to walk away.

“Why do you hold yourself back?” He still had not moved from where he stood. Only his head had followed the catgirl even as she halted once more at the sound of his voice. “You ally yourself with those who care not for reaching their own potential, but instead follow blindly those who steal their power.”

“Power is power,” Catra responded. Shadow Weaver would approve of that sentiment. “What does it matter if it’s stolen?”

“Because it can always be stolen again,” His arm extended, the black-gloved hand clenching as he spoke. “They fear losing their power because they took it themselves.”

“That’s a great idea and all,” Placing a hand on her chest, Catra took a step forwards, eyes narrowing. “But that means nothing to me. I have no power.”

His head tilted, arms crossing as he leaned back, “Then how did you break free from my grip?”

No answer came from Catra. She had never done anything like that before. The flame in her chest still sparked though. Whatever she had done, awakened something within her, and it didn’t seem to be dying anytime soon. 

“Focus on it,” The man’s voice nearly startled Catra. “Let it fill you.”

“I thought I told you to stay out of my head,” Despite the growl of her word Catra did as she was told. The flames roared higher, and as they did she let them spread throughout her body. Warmth filled her being. Deeper than anything she had felt before. She felt like she was finally alive.

“Good,” The man’s voice had changed. Gone was the mechanical timbre that infected it before. It was smooth and comforting. “Now… stretch out, beyond yourself. Let the force flow through you.”

Despite the logically confusing instructions she was being told, Catra found herself, almost being guided through the steps by the flames. Like it was eager to show her something. Something it had been waiting to show her. She was unprepared for what that was.

The planet pulsed beneath her feet.

The trees thrummed as they drank in the sunlight far above.

Various pinpricks of light danced around her, showing her where life was flourishing.

Catra didn’t even realize she had closed her eyes as she drank in this new sense. She still turned toward the man, curiosity making her act. Light and dark mixed in him, a walking contradiction to the world she was seeing for the first time.

Her eyes opened, and the world returned to what she had known. The flame died down in response, though it no longer flickered. It stood ready for her call, a strong flame deep in her chest. She wanted more of it.

The man’s voice, once again cloaked in its mechanical nature, reached Catra’s ears, “You did well.”

That was more praise than Shadow Weaver had ever given her. Even in her best moments, all she ever got was contempt. “Who are you?”

There was a long moment between her question and his answer. Catra crossed her arms, her eyes never wavering from the man’s masked face.

Finally, an answer was volunteered, “You may call me… Vader.”

“That’s it,” She lazily gestured with her hand, eyes half-lidded. “Just Vader? Nothing else?”

“I believe your name, Catra, is much similar.”

“I mean yeah but, I'm just me ya know,” She pointed a finger at Vader. “You got the whole, black, brooding, scary powers thing going on.”

“My name is mine,” Vader looked away. “It is the one I chose.”

Catra shrugged, she wasn’t one to honestly judge someone’s name… unless it was funny in her opinion. “Fair enough,” Catra braced herself, unsure of her next move. 

“You seem conflicted,” Vader’s attention had turned back to her.

“Stay out of my head,” Catra growled out. “And why do you care anyway?”

“You are powerful in the force,” Vader said, seemingly impervious to Catra’s glare. “And the only other force-sensitive being I have found on this planet. I would be remiss if I did not offer... ”

“Offer what?” Despite the nonchalance in Catra’s voice, her head was swirling with thoughts. Was this how Adora had felt before. She had spoken about finding answers before she left. About feeling compelled to find them.

“Training… and answers,” Vader extended his hand towards Catra, open and inviting. The flame sang to her to take his hand. It was almost pleading in its insistence to follow this path. Catra’s hand extended in turn. She was almost touching Vader’s hand when a stray thought halted her.

Shadow Weaver would be furious. Not only would Catra have failed her by not bringing Adora back, but now she was thinking of staying away herself. She might come looking for Catra. To punish her as she’d always done when Cara failed.

Her hand closed into a fist, just short of Vader’s.

Vader had no outward reaction beyond tilting his head, “You are afraid of something.”

Catra’s eyes narrowed as she stared at her now shaking fist, “Shadow Weaver.” She whispered the name, not truly wanting to divulge herself to Vader.

“The one who rules over you with her stolen power.” His hand retracted, disappearing into the cloak surrounding him. “She holds you back because she is afraid of what you could become.”

That confused Catra. Shadow Weaver never seemed afraid of anything. And what did Vader mean by stolen power?

“I will give you time to decide,” Vader turned away, his large strides taking him quickly away from Catra. “Find me when you are ready, and we will begin your training.” He disappeared into the trees leaving Catra alone once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter. Real quick before I go get started on chapter three I wanted to answer some questions. One- for the canon of this version of Vader I will be using a blend of both legends and current canon. Second- this really isn't a question per se but I did want to clarify. This Vader is post redemption. I will explain how he survived but that'll come later. While Vader is redeemed, he will still have some holdovers from his sith days.
> 
> Now that's out of the way I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Expect a new chapter around thanksgiving. May the Force be with you all

Their bed was exactly as Catra had left it. Made with the same military precision that had been beaten into her head for as long as she could remember. The metal frame that held up the top bed was cold to the touch. 

Catra sat down at the end of the bed, crossing her legs as she did so. She had spent every night here while Adora slept beside her. Curled up next to Adora, it had felt safe… secure.

The drawings they had made of each other were still at the head of the bed. The flame inside Catra flared at the sight of them. It bathed her in an unseen warmth as it tried to comfort her. 

She blew out a breath as she let the flames grow and fill her once more. Following the directions Vader had given her, as well as the guidance from the flames, she reached the state she had been in before.

The Fright Zone felt very different from the Whispering Woods. The metal itself didn’t give off the same feeling as the many trees did. Instead, echoes of those she knew floated around her.

Lonnie, complaining about something Kyle had said.

Rogelio, brooding in each corner of the room.

Adora, laughing with Catra.

Catra crying.

But even deeper than all of that, was fear. An underlying current of fear that seemed to permeate everything around her. It imbibed the whole structure around her.

As Catra let her sense die down, she began to open her eyes. A man sat across from her, drenched in an otherworldly blue glow. He wore robes that were even more battered and worn than he was. Neatly parted white hair and a trimmed white beard was the only thing that indicated he cared about his appearance. A warm smile adorned his face, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

He was also transparent.

Catra screamed and jumped up, hitting her head on the top bunk. She stumbled out of the bed rubbing the newly forming bruise.

“Catra,” A low harsh voice called out. Catra spun, coming face to face with Shadow Weaver.

“What do you want,” Catra spat out even as she turned away for Shadow Weaver and back to the bed. The man was gone, with no sign that anyone had been there.

“Inpertenent as always,” Shadow Weaver grabbed Catra arm, forcefully spinning her around. “It would serve you better to show more respect,” The eyes on her mask narrowed. “Especially after your spectacular failure in the simple task I gave you.”

Catra ripped her arm from Shadow Weaver’s grasp. “You were the one that didn’t tell us that there could be princesses there.”

“Your job was to bring back Adora,” Shadow Weaver reached out grasping Catra’s chin, pulling her head up sharply. “And instead your squad was razed, your war machines destroyed, and Adora is still not here.”

The flame in Catra’s chest roared in fury. She gritted her teeth and tore herself away from the grip on her chin. “Newsflash, old lady, if Adora wanted to be here, she would be. But she’s gone, defected.” Catra pointed at Shadow Weaver, the flames in her chest pushing to be let loose. “And I’m beginning to think she had the right idea.”

“Lies,” Shadow Weaver hissed the word out. The lights above them broke as the sorceress flexed her magic, the inky blackness surrounding them.

Catra’s fear spiked as the light from the room was cut off. She raised her arm and the flames responded. A great blast of force caught Shadow Weaver and sent her flying across the room. She smacked against the opposing bunk beds and crumpled to the ground groaning in pain. 

“Run,” A male voice whispered in Catra’s ear, getting ahead of the swirling thoughts that threatened to paralyze her. 

She ran.

Dashing out of the room before Shadow Weaver recovered, Catra tore down the hall. Her heart, beat wildly in her chest, even as the flames sang in triumph. Her feet pounded against the metal floor. She had never felt so alive. 

As she turned a corner, she didn’t notice the figure standing there. She smacked into Lonnie sending them both to the ground.

“What the hell, Catra,” Lonnie shoved the cat girl off of her. Standing, she brushed herself off as her eyes narrowed into a glare. “Why don't you watch where you’re going?”

Scrambling to her feet, Catra’s eyes narrowed, her ears flat against her head. “I don’t have time for this,” She tried to force her way past the larger girl but Lonnie held her ground.

“Nuh-uh, you’re not getting away that easily.”

“Catra!” Shadow Weaver’s shrill yell echoed down the hallway. Catra’s arm lashed out catching Lonnie in the gut and doubling her over. She was quickly vaulted over, as Catra continued her mad dash away from Shadow Weaver.

Pain lanced through her before she made it to the end of the hallway. Red lightning danced around her, holding in place as Shadow Weaver stalked towards her. 

“Insolent child,” The eyes on Shadow Weaver’s mask had narrowed to slits. “How dare you strike at me.” Catra tried to struggle free as she was spun around to face the sorceress. “You will answer to Lord Hordak.”

Catra’s eyes widened. She had never seen Lord Hordak. No one had except Shadow Weaver. There were stories of course. People would catch glimpses of Hordak and tell tales of his appearance. Covered in metal, glowing red eyes. It all painted a terrifying picture that Catra had no interest in seeing for herself.

She tried to stoke the flames in her chest, to push them out and break free as she had done while in Vader’s grip, but she found the task much harder than before. Pain continually lanced through her from the red lightning conjured by Shadow Weaver. It made it difficult to concentrate on what she needed to do. 

She continued to struggle even as Shadow Weaver marched through the complex, holding Catra aloft and in front of her. They entered Hordak’s throne room. A single light illuminated the throne sitting on top of a set of stairs. The rest of the room was cast in shadow.

They passed the throne, heading deeper into Hordak’s sanctum. Shadow Weaver kept her hold on Catra even as she bowed low, and spoke.

“Lord Hordak,” Her voice was oily and sweet. Even without the flame telling her Catra could tell this was something she only did to try and placate and deceive Hordak. “I have something that requires your attention.”

A silhouette moved in the darkness. The clanging and whirring of machinery reached Catra’s ears, and a red glow illuminated a small portion of the room. Two red eyes appeared and moved towards them. Slowly revealing the form of Hordak.

Catra was unimpressed.

While Hordak did cut an intimidating figure, it was nothing in comparison to Vader. Sure the red eyes were creepy, but they weren’t as intense as Vader's un-responsive mask. And sure Hordak was taller than Catra, but that was already a low bar to clear. She was sure that Vader would even tower over Hordak.

Beyond all that though, Vader had seemed to affect the world around him. Hordak did not seem to have that kind of effect. The darkness did not cling to him as it had Vader.

“What seems to be the issue?” Hordak’s voice was low and gravely.

Catra was thrown to the floor, the red lightning disappearing from around her. “This cadet,” Shadow Weaver’s voice was once again filled with contempt as she spoke. “Was given a simple task of returning force captain Adora to the horde. Instead, we suffered a humiliating defeat, and when I came to confront her she struck at me.”

“Is this true, cadet?” Hordak turned his head towards Catra as he spoke, a sneer on his face.

Catra struggled to her feet. The constant pain of the red lightning having taken a small toll. She glared up at Hordak. “Why should I bother. You’ll just take her side anyway.”

Hordak’s sneer grew, his red eyes flashing. Instead of responding, however, he turned back to Shadow Weaver. “So you mean to tell me that you are still down a force captain?”

Shadow Weaver seemed to mentally backpedal, “I… yes Lord Hordak, but I assure you I will bring Adora back-”

“No,” Hordak interrupted with a slash of his arm. “You have wasted enough time and resources on a single person. It is time to move on.” He clasped his arms behind his back and started pacing. “You will name another force captain, and we will resume our normal operations.”

“My Lord, Adora was the only viable option.”

Hordak’s harsh voice interrupted, “Then find another. I do not have time to correct your mistakes, Shadow Weaver.” His head tilted back towards Catra. “As for this one, dispose of her. I have no use for those that will turn on their superior officers.”

Catra’s eyes widened. This wasn’t good. Shadow Weaver had always threatened to dispose of her, but it was always just the threat. She would hang it over Catra’s head to keep her in line.

This time, however, it was an order.

Catra started inching away from the two of them.

“My Lord, I hardly think that will be necessary,” Shadow Weaver blustered, hands raising. “I’m sure with a little, punishment-”

Catra took another step back.

“You have raised her as your ward, if your conditioning has not worked so far, I fail to see why you think more would have different results.” Hordak had stepped up fully to Shadow Weaver. “Quite frankly, I question why I agree with our arrangement.”

Catra’s foot caught on a piece of metal piping. The clanging of metal sounded out in the small chamber as various pipes and bits of electronics fell around her. Both Hordak and Shadow Weaver had turned towards her, staring at the cringing catgirl. There was a moment of silence.

Catra bolted.

She barely heard the bellowed, “Get her!” as she dived down the steps narrowly dodging the bolt of black magic. Tucking herself into a roll, Catra was quickly on her feet again. As she reached the doorway, the flames in her chest spoke a warning to her.

She leaped forward, arm outstretched. Her claws caught the doorframe, her momentum sent her swinging around the door. Another bolt of black magic zoomed past her as she caught her footing again and kept running. 

She heard Shadow Weaver’s voice call out, ordering her capture. She heard the heavy boot of horde soldiers stomping after her. She ignored it all as she kept up her speed, the flames offering her directions as she made her way through the complex.

The flames sang once more as she found herself on top of a wall. The whispering woods stretched out beneath her. Slowing to a walk Catra made her way along the top of the wall.

A voice called out to her, “Hey, uh, Catra right?”

Catra spun, claws out, ready to pounce. A woman stood behind her. Dressed in the horde officer uniform. She had pincers for hands and a long scorpion tail that curled up behind her. A shock of white hair sat on top of her head.

“Leave me alone,” Catra growled out. She turned back to the edge of the wall. The flames in her chest still sung to her. But they offered little direction that made sense.

“Uh, listen, I don’t know what's going on,” the lady wrung her claws together as she slowly approached Catra. “But I’m sure we can talk this out.”

“Pretty sure we can’t,” Catra looked down, leaning out over the edge of the wall. “Considering Lord Hordak ordered my disposal.” 

The lady laughed nervously, waving her arms around in what was supposed to be a calming manner. It only caused Catra more distress. “Hordak’s just a little intense, it was probably just a misunderstanding.” 

The flat look Catra gave her caused the lady to wilt just a bit. “Yeah, and I’m sure if I just waltzed back in there, Hordak would serve me tea and cookies, and apologize for being a little intense.” 

“Well, ok maybe that's a little bit optimistic-”

The hoot of an owl interrupted them, drawing their attention to a green and white bird sitting on the edge of the wall between them.

It hadn’t been there before.

It was staring directly at Catra.

The bird spread its wings, taking to the air with barely a flap. It circled Catra’s head once before diving over the wall and into the darkness of the woods. The flames whispered to her to follow.

“What was that?” The lady asked leaning over the wall herself to try and get another look at the bird.

Catra, however, ignored her as she stared down at the wood the bird had disappeared into. Her mismatched eyes widened as she felt the flames comfort her, telling her she would be safe. Her ear twitched, as the same male voice from before told her, “Trust in the Force.”

Catra spun back to the lady, “Hey, what’s your name?”

The lady seemed taken aback for a moment, still processing the randomly appearing bird. “Uh, Scorpia.”

Catra nodded, “Right, Scorpia, can you do me a favor.” As she spoke Catra climbed up onto the small ledge that kept people from just falling over the edge of the wall.

“Sure, just come down from there, and I can do... whatever you want,” Scorpia was obviously panicking now. Her arms were out, once again trying to placate Catra. 

“Nope, I gotta do this,” Catra turned, standing above Scorpia now. The wind caught her hair as she stepped back to the edge of the wall.

“No one has to do anything,” Scorpia’s voice was high pitched and shrill now, and she dared to take a step closer to Catra. “Just step down, and we can talk this out.” Wild mismatched eyes met concerned black ones as the two of them stared at each other.

“Don’t tell Adora,” Catra let herself fall back. Scorpia lunged forward, claws reaching for the falling cat-girl. But she wasn’t fast enough.

Catra fell and was consumed by the darkness of the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight shone through a gap in the treetops illuminating a river that cut through the woods. The clear water burbled slightly and it made its way past the rocks along its banks. Streams of light lanced into the darkness of the woods, illuminating the trees around the river.

Catra laid on the bank of the river, shivering slightly from the cold water. Sticks and leaves were stuck in her hair and she was missing the metal headpiece she usually wore. Her clothes were tattered and torn, revealing shallow scratches on her arms and legs.

A groan escaped her lips, her hands clenching slightly as she returned to consciousness. Her mismatched eyes blinked open as she pushed herself up. She hurt everywhere. While she had survived, she wasn’t unharmed.

“Hello there.”

Her head snapped up, then she collapsed back into herself with a groan. Pain lanced through her body from her fall. But she caught a glance of the owner of the voice. It was the same man that had appeared earlier, back in the fright zone. He was standing off to the side near the tree line.

He was still transparent.

“I would take it a bit… slower this time. That was quite the fall,” The man’s voice was laced with concern. Catra could almost imagine a small frown on his face. Adora had always done that when Catra had done something stupid or got herself hurt. Or both.

“Really?” Catra’s spoke before she was registering her words. “I thought I might just start doing some jumping jacks.” The pain had subsided enough she could lift her head to glare at the man. “Maybe, leap off another wall just for fun.”

A smirk sat on the man’s face. As if that was his seasoned response to venom laced sarcasm. Much like when Adora would roll her eyes when Catra gave in to her more smartass ways. “While I suppose you could do that, I wouldn’t recommend it.” His blue eyes twinkled, “I think you’ve had quite enough excitement for today.”

Catra scoffed as she struggled upright. Using a tree to prop herself up, she was able to stand up on unsteady feet. “So, you got a name? Or do I just call you old man?”

The old man folded his arms across his chest making them disappear in the oversized sleeves of his robes. “I suspect you will call me an old man regardless,” Catra shrugged and smirked, “However, my name is Obi-wan Kenobi.”

“You’re right, I think I’ll stick with old man,” Catra said with a huff.

“I’ve been called far worse,” His gentle smile was back. 

“So, why are you here?” Catra’s eyes narrowed as she pushed off of the tree, refusing to look at Obi-wan. “Besides my own slipping sanity.”

“To offer guidance,” At Catra’s incredulous look he sighed. “Also to sate my curiosity about the one that has captured my former padawan’s interest.”

That caused Catra to pause her ambling towards the forest. She was pretty sure the old man had no connection to either Shadow Weaver or Hordak. Plus they had just said they would kill her. But there was someone who had shown interest in her.

“Vader?” Catra finally looked at Obi-wan, turning around to fully face him.

He nodded, “Though when I knew him he went by Anakin Skywalker.” His face fell into a pensive frown. “He was a great Jedi during that time.”

Catra stored the term Jedi for later. The past few days had already left many questions in her mind, “Why is he interested in me?”

“I am not entirely sure,” His hand went to his beard, stroking it as he spoke. “That is part of the reason I wanted to talk to you.” His eyes seemed to sharpen, looking not at Catra but through her. “If I had to guess, it would be a combination of your force potential and… your background.”

Her eyes narrowed, “My background?”

“Your time with the horde.”

Catra snarled, her fists clenched, “Well I’m not part of the horde anymore.” She tried not to sound bitter when she said that. But it still snuck through. “They made that clear.”

“No, you are not,” Empathy flitted across his face. “And I do apologize for you not getting a choice in that matter.” Catra spun and stalked into the woods, not wanting to be a part of this conversation anymore. The old man followed walking behind her with an easy grace. “If you had the choice, would you have left?”

Vader’s outstretched hand appeared in Catra's mind. Her flames sang again at the thought of that moment. “I don’t know,” The answer was truthful. She didn’t know much right now, and it was harder to think after everything had happened.

“Clear your mind young one.”

“What is with you people getting in my head,” She whirled on the old man. “Stay out!”

“You are projecting much of yourself into the force,” His words were curt. Like a teacher explaining something for the hundredth time. “It is an unconscious thing but noticeable to a trained force user.” 

She turned back around, another snarl escaping her lips. She was really tired of having people know things about her. They walked in silence for a moment. Nothing but the sound of grass and leaves crunching under Catra’s feet. 

Not his though. There was no sound from him as he moved behind her. It tickled at the question in the back of her mind, “Why are you all glowy, and transparent?” 

“Oh… That’s quite simple,” She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “I’m dead.” He said like he was simply stating the sky was blue. Or the leaves in the trees were green. 

It halted Catra in her tracks once again. Her mind spun at the statement, “You’re… dead?”

“By every physical measure, yes,” Obi-wan nodded, the same soft smile on his face.

Catra wanted to slap him.

She also wanted to scream and run away deeper into the woods, or back to the horde. How could someone be dead and still be able to talk like he was alive? Were the stories about the Whispering Woods true? Were they really haunted? 

It was only the comforting whisper of her flames that kept her feet still. Though her heart was still beating wildly, “How did you-”

“That is not my story to tell,” his smile was sad now. “Suffice to say I became one with the force protecting something important. I would consider that a good death.”

There was something he wasn’t telling her. Her flames told her that much. But at this moment Catra couldn’t bring herself to push at the answer more. She just wanted to get away. To go back to her life before.

She wanted Adora, but she wasn’t here. 

She started walking again, the old man following once more. She tried to just ignore him and he seemed content to just walk in silence. Until he wasn’t.

“Do you know where you are going?” 

That was Catra’s breaking point. She screamed into the woods, her emotions flaring wildly. She clawed the nearest tree, her movement sharp enough to flare pain through her body once more. She ignored it though as her flames roared, fueled by her anger at everything. 

Loose sticks and leaves were swirling around her as she continued her assault on the tree. It wasn’t fair. Everything was gone. Adora, her place in the horde. Any hope she had for her future was torn to shreds in only a couple of days. 

It wasn’t fair.

“Life rarely is,” The old man spoke, standing untouched in the middle of her maelstrom. 

“What do you know,” She whirled back on him. Her pained rage focused on him. And his stupid face. He never flinched. Perks of being dead she guessed. “I’ve lost everything. My life is over.”

”I am sorry, young one.”

“Don’t,” Her lips contorted into a sneer. Her fangs were bared, ears laid flat on her head. “I don’t need your sympathy. I don’t want it!”

She could still see it on his face though. In the downturn of his mouth, the way his eyes seemed to look through her. She hated all of it. 

“It is not good to hold on to such feelings.”

“Stay out of my head!” Catra roared at Obi-wan. “I’m tired of people in my head. Why can’t you leave me alone.”

“Because you aren’t alone.”

Catra scoffed, “Really? sure seems like it. My best friend left. The Horde wants me dead. And here I am, in the middle of the woods talking to a dead guy.” She ran her hand through her hair, a wild look in her eyes. “I don’t know how much more I can take.”

A white horse, with a horn on its head and multicolored wings, galloped past the pair. Catra watched with wide eyes as it disappeared back into the woods. There was a moment of silence as she processed what she just saw. 

Then she started giggling. Not the giggling she had shared with Adora, filled with warmth and humor. This was flat and forced. It fell out of her mouth as she collapsed to the ground, curling herself into a ball.

She didn’t want to be here anymore. She wanted to be back in her bunk, Adora beside her. Where it was comfortable, safe. She wanted things to go back to how they were. Back to a form she recognized. 

The crunching of leaves under booted feet caused Catra’s ears to twitch. She didn’t move though. The mechanical breathing that filled the space around her told her who it was.

Her flames flashed as a presence washed over her. It wasn’t comforting exactly, but it spoke of shared pain. Of understanding, not some imagined thing that people use when they say they understand. But understanding because of experience.

Her eyes peeled open, finding shiny black boots filling her vision. She let her sight be drawn upwards, to the black mask that now looked down at her.

“What are you doing here?” She said, her voice slightly muffled by her arms.

“There was an altercation at a nearby horde installation.” Vader’s mechanical timbre washed over her. It was at least familiar to her. “I was observing when I felt your… outburst.”

Catra uncurled herself, though she remained on the ground. Her eyes roamed the area, finding that it was just her and Vader. The old man had disappeared, “Where did-”

“My former master knows better than to show himself around me.” A cold feeling tinged Vader’s presence. “We have yet to resolve our differences.”

“That makes too much sense.” 

“Why are you on the ground?” 

“It’s comfy,” She turned back to Vader, shrugging her shoulders. “No better place to have a mental breakdown.” The presence that had wrapped around her retreated back into Vader. Though briefly, Catra got a flash of something. Quick quips traded in the heat of battle, a comfortable smirk, a desire to protect.

The flashes were gone as soon as they came. With them went the presence that had surrounded her. Strangely, Catra missed it. While it wasn’t an Adora hug, it was still something that hadn’t tried to kill her or hurt her.

Why was she so messed up?

Catra struggled to her feet. Her outburst having brought her back to square one in regards to the pain she had been in. Vader stood there watching her passively.

“You are hurt,” Vader’s voice almost seemed concerned.

“Yeah well,” She stretched hearing pops and cracks from her joints. “Jumping off a wall isn’t exactly healthy,”

“No, it isn’t,” His hands latched onto his belt, his arms jutting out sideways pulling the cloak with them. “I assume there was a reason for you to do so.”

Catra opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She didn’t know where to start with what had happened in the horde. The whole thing happened so fast. “I was… panicked,” the words fell out but they opened the way for more. “Hordak wanted me dead because I attacked Shadow Weaver. I wasn’t going to stick around. Ended up on a wall. I think you can guess the rest.”

“I believe I can,” He raised his hand to point at her. “That was incredibly reckless. You should take more stock in your well being.”

Catra shrugged. She was used to doing reckless things. Usually, Adora would talk her down from the crazier plans but, she wasn’t here. It was just Catra now. Who else cared.”Got me out of the Fright Zone, and I lived so it worked.”

“Just because a plan works does not make it viable,” A soft hoot caused both Vader and Catra to turn towards a tree. The same bird from earlier sat on a branch. It seemed to glare at    
Vader. “I will have no lip from you.”

The bird hooted indignantly.

“I have tolerated your presence so far,” He now pointed at the bird. “Pray I don’t decide differently.”

Catra held in her snort of amusement. “You do realize, you’re talking to a bird?”

Vader did seem to realize. He straightened his posture slightly, turning away from the bird, as he tucked his hand back beneath his cloak. The bird hooted again, before flying down and settling in Catra’s hair. It was still glaring at Vader.

“That is no mere bird,” Vader said as Catra started her attempts to dislodge said bird. “It is annoyingly persistent.”

“I can tell,” She said, pulling her hand back, having been pecked for her audacity. “What is it anyway.”

“It is a convor,” Vader supplied. “I believe this one is called Morai.”

The cat-girl tried once more to dislodge the convor, earning herself another pecked finger. “Fine stay up there,” She crossed her arms scowling at nothing. Morai seemed incredibly smug on her newly won perch. 

“As I said… persistent,” Vader pointedly ignored the convor’s antics. “Now, have you made a decision about my offer?”

“I…” Catra paused. She wanted to just say yes. She had no reason not to now. Nothing left of her old life. But something still sat in the back of her head. Waiting and wanting to be answered. “Why me, really why me. Why bother. Is it just because I have this force thing you were talking about?”

Vader took a moment to respond. HIs mechanical breathing filled the space between them. “It is because… In the moment when you thought your life was leaving you. The thoughts that crossed your mind reminded me of…” Vader stopped once more, teetering on the edge saying something more. However, he pushed on skipping over that thought, “Then you pushed back. Unwilling to accept your fate.” He clenched his hand holding it out in front of him. “I wished to stoke those flames into something… more.”

“More?”

“A force user, when trained, is capable of great feats. Turning the tide of a battle, rallying a victory out of defeat, changing the outcome to a war.” Vader took a step towards her, leaning down slightly to meet her eyes. Catra’s attention was entirely on him as he spoke, “They change the world around them by simply being there.” His words were intoxicating. The idea of being something more.

Of having power.

Maybe then she could keep people she cared about around her. Maybe then she could finally be safe. Maybe she could be something other than a failure.

“I accept,” Her voice was steady, even though her body shook with anticipation. The flames in Catra’s chest sang in triumph. Morai hooted her approval. 

Vader nodded, straightening up so he once more towered over the smaller girl. “Very well then… My apprentice.”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since Catra had become Vader’s apprentice. So far she had done nothing but meditate. Drawing out the force to fill her, and letting it flow in and out of her.

It was incredibly boring.

Most of the time Vader would be in his ship. Either working on something, or in his sealed chambers. Oh yeah, he had a ship. A ship that looked like it had been half torn apart and put together again with tape and wishful thinking.

Ok so maybe it wasn’t that bad.

It was still boring.

Morai was a constant presence. She had taken to perching on Catra’s head whenever she would meditate. It was weird having a bird that was more affectionate than most people in the horde. Surprisingly nice though.

Catra groaned and stood, dislodging the comfortable convor. She stretched, her back popping, emitting a sigh and purr in pleasure. The bruises and scratches from her fall were fading fast. By this point, she had mostly recovered. She only ever had a slight twinge in her back if she moved too suddenly.

Maybe Vader was waiting for her to recover. That would be different for Catra. In the horde, no one waited for anyone to recover. It was all go all the time. You had to be ready for anything.

She looked around the clearing. There wasn’t much out here as most everything she or Vader would need was on the ship. There was some metal piping that had been welded together, making a perch for Morai, but that was it.

Did she mention she was bored?

She marched onto the ship, intent on finding Vader. The loading ramp led directly into the cargo hold, with a hallway to one of the ship's crew quarters. The other set of quarters, on the opposite side of the ship, had been taken by Vader. Catra didn’t mind at all. It meant she had less of a walk to her bed.

The hallway connected the two quarters and the small common area that sat between them. That was where she found Vader, fiddling with some piece of tech that was supposed to be attached to the wall. Most of the time she found him doing that. Just standing or sitting, messing with something from the ship. On her second day, she had asked what he was doing. He had said he was relaxing. She had left it at that. 

“Was there something you needed?” Vader said, never turning away from what he was doing. 

“Just wanted to know when we were actually starting this whole apprentice thing?” Catra leaned against a table that sat in the middle of the room. Her tail twitched with slight irritation, though she tried to keep it out of her voice. “So far all I’ve done is a whole lot of nothing.”

“You have been recovering,” Vader slotted the piece he was working back onto the wall. “As well as getting used to drawing upon the force. That is an important step in your training.” He turned to face her, his hand slipping back beneath his cloak. “How has your meditation been progressing?”

She shrugged, “Fine I guess. It’s getting easier to do actually.”

“We will see if that’s true,” Vader spun on his heel, his cloak swirling around him. “Follow me.” 

Catra fell into step behind him as they made their way to the cargo hold. Various boxes and cylinders lined the walls. A skeletal droid, that’s what Vader had called it, was propped up in a corner. Vader grabbed a small rectangular box and a metal sphere. He tucked the box beneath his cloak before heading out of the cargo hold and down the loading ramp.

A quick flick of his wrist sent the sphere out into the air. It stayed there, bobbing like a cork in water. A quiet hum came from it, along with mechanical whirring as its two halves rotated separately from each other. As Vader continued his march past the sphere it followed behind him, darting through the air now.

“Now that you have had a taste of what the force feels like, it is important to be able to draw upon it when you need it,” He glanced back at Catra as he spoke. “One of the first things you will learn to do properly is to immerse yourself in the force. That is what your meditation has been a part of.” He stopped turning fully to face her. “And now you will take that next step.”

Catra’s ears perked forward as Vader held out the box he had grabbed. The top of the box opened revealing a metal cylinder laying in a velvet lining. One end was bulky with a sphere protruding from it. The other end had two protrusions that looked like leaves. The rest of the cylinder was bare metal with only a rectangular switch on one side. 

“This is a lightsaber, it is a tool used by many,” Vader floated the lightsaber out of its box and towards Catra. “Take it so we may begin this lesson.”

She reached out her finger curling around the cool metal. It felt heavy in her hand, unlike the horde staffs, which were built to be light. Rolling it in her palm she thumbed the switch. With a  _ snap-hiss,  _ a blue beam erupted from the end of the cylinder. It hummed as the smell of burning ozone caused Catra’s nose to twitch. 

She gave it a few swings, testing how it felt. Unlike most of the weapons she knew of, this one had no other weight than what was in the hilt. The only indication of where the blade was, was the slight amount of push-back from the air as it moved through. And even that was barely noticeable. 

“And I’m supposed to do what with this?” Catra questioned, giving Vader a flat look as the lightsaber dangled loosely in her hand.

“Defend yourself.” With that Vader stepped aside. He flicked his hand at the hovering sphere. It seemed to zero in on Catra, the two halves spinning wildly. 

A red bolt zoomed towards the unprepared cat-girl. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of the way. The sphere followed another red bolt flying out of it. It hit Catra while she was mid-air after her jump. She flew backward a few feet before landing back on the ground in a heap. Groaning, more from the landing then the bolt, Catra stood back up. 

“Your reflexes betray you,” Vader said as Catra stood, trying to dodge the red bolts, “Use the tools that you have been given.”

“What tools?” Catra spat back after having found herself blasted back on the ground. The shots were starting to hurt now. 

“The force, and that lightsaber,” Vader only moved his head as he watched Catra try and dodge the blaster bolts. “While your reflexes are impressive for a non-force-sensitive, you are now more than that.” Catra fell to the ground again, growling in frustration. “You will continue to fail if you do not realize that.”

She snarled as she jumped to her feet swinging the saber in front of her. A blaster bolt caught the blade and was deflected away. As Catra processed what just happened, another bolt caught her in the shoulder spinning her around and sending her to the ground once more.

Vader stood over her now. His black boots in front of her as she struggled upwards. She felt his eyes on her as she got her feet under her once more. “This is impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible,” Vader leaned down, bringing the eyes of his mask level with Catra’s mismatched eyes. “You have yet to call upon the force. To let it flow through you, to strengthen you. The only reason this task seems impossible,” He stood to his full height, hand flicking out to reactivate the sphere. “Is because you think it is.”

The sphere hadn’t started firing yet. At this moment Catra closed her eyes, letting the flames lose. The force filled her, much like when she was meditating, but something about it was different. She wasn’t looking to immerse herself in the force, to get lost in it as she did usually. Instead, focusing it, concentrating on the sphere behind her as it bobbed and weaved.

A warning came and she was moving before she had time to think. Jumping and spinning away from the bolt of red. She brought the lightsaber up in a basic guard, deflecting the second bolt into the ground. A slight adjustment to her guard sent the third bolt flying back past the sphere. She jumped again, avoiding the fourth bolt, and landed on the other side of the sphere. Turning she deflected the last bolt back to the sphere, causing it to drop to the ground.

Catra opened her eyes. Her arms and legs trembled slightly from the sudden exertion. The force buzzed around her. She let her guard fall, once again holding the lightsaber loosely in her grip. After a moment she looked over to Vader, who gave her a single nod of his head.

“Again,” He said, once more activating the sphere.

The next hour was spent doing the same thing over and over. Each time she would take the sphere down Vader would increase the pace it fired at Catra. She had two hands on the lightsaber now, her arms shaking from keeping the now lead like hilt up. When she had started she had jumped and spun, avoiding just as many bolts as she deflected. Now though she could barely move, instead, keeping the lightsaber between her and the sphere. 

“Enough,” Vader said, deactivating the sphere and pulling it to him with the force. Catra sagged with exhaustion. She deactivated the lightsaber and dropped to the ground, chest heaving as she sucked in oxygen. “You did well.”

It took a moment for Catra to draw in enough breath to formulate a response. She still had to pause to breathe, ”Is... all our training... going to be...this intense?”

“No,” Vader said as Catra’s head lifted in hope, “It will be worse.” With a groan, her head flopped back down. “Using the force is as much a physical discipline as it is a mental one. While the force has no limits, your body does.”

“Great,” She sat up, her limbs no longer roaring in pain. “Fantastic, wonderful.”

“You will be fine.”

“Says you,” Catra grumbled to herself. She stood, her legs wobbling underneath her. Even during her training in the horde, she had never pushed herself this far. Though that was mostly because no one would push her that far.

She shook her head, trying to push back the thoughts of her past, and tried to hand the lightsaber back to Vader. He waved the weapon away as he spoke, “It is yours until you either build your own or find one that suits you better.”

“Build my own?” 

“Most lightsabers are built by their owners,” Vader pulled his lightsaber from somewhere beneath his cloak. The black and silver hilt looked exceptionally brutal compared to the lightsaber she now held. It was bulky too, designed for Vader’s large hands. He tucked it away again before gesturing to the lightsaber in her hand. “That one was built by my former apprentice.”

Catra raised an eyebrow, “Former apprentice?”

“That is correct,” He offered nothing more on the subject. “I believe we are done for the moment. I would suggest you spend some time meditating. It will help with the soreness of your limbs. I will return shortly and we will continue your training.” With that, he stalked away, back into the depths of the ship. 

Catra let out a sigh. She looked down at the lightsaber in her hands. It felt much heavier now, after hearing who had owned it before her. Morai fluttered down from the trees, alighting upon the perch with a soft hoot.

“Don’t suppose you know about this apprentice of his,” Catra asked with a huff. A mourning creen came from the convor. “Yeah that’s not ominous at all,” Catra said as she lowered herself back down to the ground, crossing her legs as she did so. She placed the lightsaber on the grass in front of her before delving back into the force. 

Her curiosity drove her forward. She wanted to know more about this apprentice and Vader seemed unlikely to share much more. Considering how much she was able to glean from the walls in the fright zone, she figured she could get something off the lightsaber.

She was unprepared for what that was.

Unlike the echo’s in the fight zone, the visions the saber gave off were more potent. A torrent of emotions surrounded Catra, pulling her in. It sang a song to her. 

A song of triumph, and heartbreak. 

Of longing and betrayal.

Of victory and death.

Of a story, she had not written, etched into the heart of the weapon.

With a gasp, Catra ripped herself out of her trance. Morai sat opposite her letting out a soft cooing sound, trying her best to soothe the distressed girl. 

“You did not prepare yourself correctly,” Vader’s deep voice sounded out from beside her. Catra jumped up, startled by the sudden appearance, Instinctively she put a fair amount of distance between her and her new master. 

“I wasn’t doing anything,” She blurted out, her eyes darting to the lightsaber that was still lying in the grass.

“Do not lie to me,” Vader’s arms folded in front of his chest. “Especially when you have no reason. I am not displeased with your attempt at reading the lightsaber.” He reached out and pulled the lightsaber to him. 

“Well, you didn’t seem to want to talk about it so…”

“I didn’t, and still don’t,” Vader cradled the saber in his hands before handing it back to Catra. “I would have eventually walked you through reading a lightsaber. I can be… intense if you are not prepared.”

“Yeah intense is one word for it,” The lightsaber felt heavier in her grip now. The memories of what she saw weighing it down in her mind. “Why was it like that?”

“As I said before, a lightsaber is always constructed by a force-sensitive.” Vader pulled out his saber from beneath his cloak. “This is because the crystal used in it’s construction,” The saber was disassembled in midair, the various components floating away from each other revealing a blood-red crystal, “is bonded to the individual through the force. It is why most build their own so that the only imprint a saber has is their own.” As he finished speaking the saber reassembled itself, and settled back into Vader’s hand.

“Is it a bad thing to be using someone else’s lightsaber?” 

“Not necessarily, they are still tools, and will work unless they are damaged,” Vader slipped his saber back underneath his cloak. “You may find a lightsaber made by yourself to be connected to you in a way that is unique but otherwise you will find any lightsaber will serve its function acceptably.”

Catra nodded then clipped the saber to her belt. “Alright,” Catra looked up at Vader, folding her arms across her chest. “So what's next?” 


	5. Chapter 5

Catra shrieked as she was unceremoniously tossed to the floor, her limbs still tangled in her blanket. “Get up,” Vader’s mechanical timbre reached her ears. “We are going to a nearby village today.” 

“Wha- wait,” Catra, still groggy from her sudden awakening, stumbled onto her feet. The blanket falling to the floor. “What village?”

“The main village of Plumeria,” Vader said as he turned and marched out of her quarters. 

Catra followed, grabbing her lightsaber and clipping it to her belt. It had only been two days since she had received it but she had learned quickly not to leave it lying around. She had left it in the ship once while she meditated. Vader had stormed out after her and given her a lecture on leaving it lying around. While he hadn’t been as forceful as Shadow    
Weaver was when Catra messed up it was enough.

“Why’re we going there?” She asked as they entered the cargo hold.

“There was an altercation near there,” Vader grabbed a piece of black cloth out of one of the storage bins. “Take this, it will protect you from the elements. We have a long walk today.” 

Catra took the offered cloth, letting it unfurl in her hands. It was a black cloak, roughly sewn together from the same material used in Vader’s cape. He had already turned back to the storage bins as she exclaimed the cloak. “You think the horde was involved?” Catra asked as she threw the cloak over her shoulders.

“It is likely. I would like to know for sure,” Vader rose back up to his full height, holding a bag with a single strap. “Take this as well. It holds your provisions for the trip.”

She accepted the offered bad as she tilted her head and looked up at Vader, “What about you?”

“I will be fine,” He strode past her, back the way they came. “We must start our journey as soon as possible. I wish to return here before nightfall.”

Catra followed him outside, still a bit dazed by the sudden awakening and subsequent journey announcement. The sun had to have barely risen, considering she couldn’t see it above the treetops. The grass was even still wet from the morning dew. “I got another question. Why do you care about Plumeria? Didn’t seem to care enough about Thaymor to stop the attack there.”

“The attack you were a part of?”

Catra winced, “Well yeah.”

Vader turned back to Catra, “The princess of Plumeria was… kind to me when I first arrived on this planet. I would see that kindness repaid.” He said nothing else as he spun on his heel, cape swirling around him.

“Great, more princesses,” Catra grumbled.

_________________________________________________________________

Plumeria was like nothing Catra had ever seen before. Most of the buildings were either built into the tree and plants or around them. A large clearing sat in the middle of the village, and most of the villagers congregated there. Shade was provided by the reaching branches of the largest tree. Said tree had a gemstone embedded into it near its roots.

Vader and Catra stuck out like sore thumbs among the villagers. Most of them wore bright colors, augments by leaves and plants. They also wore the bare minimum to be considered decent. Catra was pretty sure she hadn’t seen this many bare chests ever. Not even that one time she and Adora had snuck into the boys changing room.

Although the odd pair didn’t fit in, most of the villagers would look up and smile at Vader as he stalked past. Catra even got some warm looks as well, even with her hood up to hide her face. It was odd for Catra to be so warmly welcome in an unknown place.

A girl, just a bit older than Catra, swayed her way through the villagers, stopping in front of Vader. She had a long pink dress on and was wearing a wreath of flowers on her head. Vader gave the girl a shallow bow, “Princess Perfuma, a pleasure to see you again.”

“It is good to see you as well Vader,” Perfuma bowed back, a small smile on her face. “It has been a while. You always seem to show up at the oddest times though.”

“If my presence is unwelcome-”

Oh! No not at all,” Perfuma was quick to interrupt Vader. “It’s just, we recently had a… disagreement with a nearby horde base. We’re still dealing with those that were injured during the assault.”

Catra looked around, the village didn’t look like it had been attacked recently. Though she did see a few of the villagers wearing bandages. “Were you attacked? Cause it doesn’t look like it.”

Perfuma shook her head, and turned to look at Catra, “No we weren’t attacked.” The princess’s eye roamed over the cat-girl form. “I don’t think I met you before.”

“This is my apprentice, Catra,” Vader’s black-gloved hand gestured at her. 

Perfuma’s soft smile was back, “It’s good to meet you Catra. We always like seeing a new face here in Plumeria.”

Catra was taken aback by the princess’ laid-back nature, “Uh, yeah good to meet you too I guess.”

Perfuma’s smile widened, which didn’t help with Catra’s unease about the situation. Thankfully, Vader brought the discussion back on track, “What was the nature of the assault, if you were not attacked?”

“That’s because we were doing the attacking,” Perfuma was once again focused on Vader. “They were poisoning the plants, so we stopped them,” Her eyes brightened and she clapped her hands together. “We even had She-ra helping us. She was the only reason we had so few casualties.” Catra’s breath quickened as she heard the name of the thing Adora turned into. She-ra had been here, and now Catra wanted to be anywhere else.

“Where is the horde base? I would like to see it for myself,” Vader’s hand settled on Catra’s shoulder as he spoke, letting her know he felt her discomfort.

“Of course, do be careful though,” A worried look fluted across Perfuma’s face. “It’s possible, the Horde will attempt to scout out what went wrong… At least according to what She-ra said.”

Catra snorted, at least Adora seemed to still have her head about her. “Yeah, they’ll be back. The Horde never lets anything go without a fight.”

“That’s almost exactly what she said.”

“Your concern is noted. We will be fine,” With that Vader bowed once more. “Simply show us where to find the base.”

“I would be happy to help,” Perfuma turned and swayed away from them. Vader and Catra followed her.

_________________________________________________________________

The forest seemed more alive than Catra had ever seen it before. Vines had snaked themselves up the trees, the grass was at waist level. And she had to constantly move branches away from her face as she and Vader made their way to the Horde base. He seemed undisturbed by the overgrown flora, considering his mask and armor protected him from the worst of it. He plowed through the underbrush like one of the tanks the Horde used. 

The two of them had been silent since they left Plumeria. Catra was still trying to process Adora being involved in the small village. It shouldn’t be surprising, she had left the Horde after all and joined the rebellion. But it was still strange, hearing about her doing things without Catra. And it still set her nerves on edge.

“Calm yourself,” Vader’s voice drove out the thoughts in her head. “Focus, if we do need to fight, having your thoughts scattered will do you no good.” Instead of replying how she usually did though, Catra took a breath. Letting the force fill her. It barely helped, her thoughts still wandered their way back to her friend.

“Your thoughts still linger on Adora.”

Catra huffed, “So what doesn't matter anyway. She made her choice.”

Vader stopped, turning to face Catra, “And yet you react at the mere mention of her name.”

“Her name's Adora, not She-ra,” Catra said through clenched teeth. “The princess obviously didn’t know that.”

“So… It is She-ra you object to and not Adora?”

“Does it matter?” Catra said, throwing her arms into the air. “She-ra, Adora, they’re the same person aren’t they?”

“You seem to think differently,” Vader said, gesturing to her. “Why is that?”

Catra fell into silence at Vader’s question. The only interaction with She-ra she had was when Catra’s forces were taken out by her. She had done it without an ounce of effort. Just a swing of her sword sent tanks flying. It gave Catra her answer, “Cause, the Adora I knew never took the easy path.”

“And you consider her path easy?” Vader tilted his head. “To be shouldered with a burden not her own because she was told it was expected of her? To stand in front of her friend, and tell her all they had lived for was wrong?”

Catra’s head snapped up, her eyes widening, “You… were there?”

“I was, and if Adora had not become She-ra at that moment, I would have stepped in,” His hand clenched into a fist and Catra felt the force tremble around her. “There would have been no one left to return to the Horde then.” He relaxed, “But that is not the point. Make no mistake, your friend has not chosen an easy path, and neither have you. You both have potential, but she has no one to guide her. You do, my apprentice.”

“So what, what does all of that even mean?” Catra crossed her arms. “So far all I’ve done is dance around a ball and shove some rocks around. And now we’re out here, investigating some Horde camp that’s already been sacked.”

“You must have patience, You have only begun your training,” Vader said, turning beginning his march into the woods once more. “And I suspect the Horde camp will provide plentiful hands-on experience for you to test the training you have received.”

“Grahh!” Catra yelled as she stomped after Vader. 

The Horde camp came into view as they passed out of the forest. It sat in a small clearing that had been created specifically for the facility. More vines had climbed up the walls and into the compound. It looked like they had torn down parts of the wall, leaving giant holes in the defenses of the camp. Horde weapons littered the ground around the main structure of the camp. Left by fleeing soldiers. The door to the main structure was torn open, having been slashed apart by a sword.

“Looks like they had some fun,” Catra said as she stepped into the main building. Inside was a tall machine connected to a set of roots that had been dug up. The roots had grown over much of the machine, leaving the top half exposed. Catra jumped, using the force to give herself a boost, and landed in a crouch on top of the machine. A single jagged line showed where the machine had been hit. “She wasn’t very thorough though.”

“That can be rectified,” Vader had entered after her. His armor blending into the black wall of the building. “Tell me what you feel.”

Catra rolled her eyes, but complied, sinking herself into the force. “It… was in pain, but isn’t anymore… Like the roots were healed recently.” Her brow furrowed, and her nose scrunched, as she felt the currents of the force. “I’m not getting more than that though, everything blanketed with energy, it drowns out a lot.”

“As expected,” Vader’s voice drew Catra out of her trance. “The magic the Etherians use is little more than a brute force tool. They pour energy into everything to get the results they want.”

“You don't seem to like magic,” Catra peeked her head over the edge of the machine to peer down at Vader. His arms were crossed as he stared at the machine.

“As I said, the magic here is artificial,” Vader said, his helmet slowly tilting back as his eyes made their way up the large machine. “The runestones are pieces of tech, made to create a facsimile of a force user. Though they are much more limited in scope. Some on this planet use the force in a similar way to Dathomiri witches. But those that do are few and far between.” Vader’s head tilted as he regarded Catra. “I believe Shadow Weaver was one such user of magic before she forced her runestone to augment her abilities.”

“So there are other people that could use the force like us?” 

Vader waved his hand dismissively, “They are not like you and me. They use spells, incantations, and artifacts to control the force. We interact with it directly. As for those that use the runestones, they have no need for a natural connection to the force. That was the original intention of the runestones. To create force users.”

Catra slid off the machine, landing in a crouch next to Vader, “So what about this?” She waved a hand out the machine she had just dismounted.

“It will be destroyed,” Vader extended his hand. The force flexed around him, surrounding him and the machine. As he closed his hand the horrible screech of distressed metal caused Catra’s ears to lay flat on her head. Her eyes widened as the large machine imploded from the pressure Vader was applying. When he was done, the machine had been compressed to a third of its original size. 

“Woah, When’re you going to teach me that?” Catra asked.

“When you truly believe it is possible.”

Catra opened her mouth to respond when a warning was whispered through the force. Both she and Vader turned, looking out to the once empty compound. A small contingent of Horde soldiers were exploring the camp, though they hadn’t noticed them yet. They had noticed the noise of the destroyed machine and were approaching the building. “Great, wonderful timing.”

“Let’s greet our guests,” Vader said before sweeping out of the building. 

The soldiers drew their weapons upon seeing Vader. Catra stayed behind him, Throwing her hood back up. 

One of the soldiers, with what Catra recognized as a force captain badge on her chest, stepped forward to address Vader, “You are trespassing on Horde property, surrender peacefully and you won't be harmed.”

Vader stood, silent, his helmet moving as he took in the soldiers before him. “No, I don’t think I will.” A few of the soldiers took a step back at his voice. He took notice, the black lenses of his helmet stopping on them, “How disappointing, I expected more from the feared, evil Horde.”

“Hold the line,” the captain barked, sending a helmeted glare at the cowards before turning back to Vader. “Sir there are twelve of us, and two of you. Surrender now or-” She stopped mid-sentence, her eyes falling on Catra. “Cadet?”Catra’s eyes widened, her fists clenching. Of course, someone would recognize her, couldn’t go one week without her luck kicking in.

She threw the hood off her head, “Hey… uh sorry who are you?”

“Force Captain Reynolds,” The captain pointed at Catra. “And you’re supposed to be dead.”

“Yeah well, death didn’t suit me, ya know?” Catra said, giving the captain a lazy smirk.

“You both will come with us and be taken to Lord Hordak-urk”

The captain was lifted into the air, hand clutching at her throat. Vader’s arm had risen as well, his hand contorting into a claw, “You do not command me.”

“Let...go… can’t breathe,” The captain forced out. “We.. can talk.”

“You mistake this for a negotiation,” In one moment the captain flew towards him as he ignited his lightsaber, burying the red blade into her chest. He let the captain fall at his feet as he advanced to the remaining soldiers.

Catra ignited her lightsaber as two of the eleven soldiers turned to her and started firing. She jumped and twisted, saber spinning as she deflected the weapons bolts. She landed on one of the soldiers, her blue blade piercing his chest, before flicking it out, catching the other soldier in the face with the burning weapon. They both fell to the ground, with Catra rolling back onto her feet.

Vader had taken a rather straightforward approach. His red blade catching the shots and sending them back upon the soldiers. He waded into their midst, lashing out with his blade and the force. Before they realized it, half their number was cut down, the other half attempting a retreat. Vader reached out with the force, pulling the soldiers into the air, before slamming them into the ground hard enough to embed them into the ground. They both stood, weapons still ignited, over the carnage they had unleashed. 

“Well, if I wasn’t going back before, I’m really not now,” Catra said, deactivating her saber and clipping it back on her belt. “We should probably get away from here, once these guys don’t check in the Horde will at least send a drone to spy on what's going on.”

“You are correct, We will report what happened here to the princess then go back to my ship,” Vader deactivated his blade as well. “You did well my apprentice. Though we will need to work on proper blade work. That will be your next lesson.”

“Yipee,” Catra rolled her eyes. “Sounds like tons of fun.”

“Just for that, you’ll be sparring directly with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fwew... Chapter done... finally. I don't know why this one was so hard but here it is! We are just starting to see other characters, though we won't be reuniting with Adora for a while yet. I will be working on two more chapters for Death's Fixer next. I would like to get these two fics caught up to one another then I'll start doing every other chapter properly. Hope you all enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

Adora’s eyes stung from the unshed tears she refused to acknowledge. She was sitting rather dejectedly on the floor of her room, her back against her bed, holding a mangled piece of dark red metal. The tight hold she had on it was enough to turn her knuckles white. She could feel the sharp edge of the metal digging into her palms, but she didn’t care.

Catra was dead.

At least that had been what Lonnie had said during the Horde’s most recent attack at Salineas. She had been sure to rub that in Adora’s face the whole time. It had been a fight for Adora to not react, a fight she had nearly lost. Especially when Lonnie had thrown Catra’s headpiece at her.That had nearly broken her. The only reason she had kept the sword up was the surge of magic that coursed through her at the rush of memories in her head.

A drop of water fell on the headpiece and slid down the cold metal until it hit the floor. Adora rubbed at her eyes, discovering the water was actually from her with the way her hand came back wet. The laugh that escaped her lip sounded hollow in her ears. Of course it would be this that broke her. She had been fine when she had left everything behind. Why was this any different?

Catra was dead.

The door to her room creaked open as Bow’s head peaked into the room, “Adora? You in here?”

Adora said nothing. She knew Bow could see her. The light from the hallway had cut a line into the room that passed over her. She had looked up at him, her blueish-grey eyes meeting his black ones. He took that as an invitation and let himself in, closing the door behind him. Silence reigned for a few moments as Bow sat down beside Adora.

Bow opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to find the right words. When he spoke his voice was low and soft, "Listen, I don't really know what's going on but, Glimmer and I are both worried about you. You haven't said a word since we got back."

"How long have you known Glimmer?" Adora asked, her voice rough from just the small amount of unuse. 

Bow's brow furrowed as he searched for the answer, "Uh… for a long time. I don't even really remember when we first met."

“Yeah, I figured,” Adora let the headpiece drop into her lap as she rested her head on the bed. “If you had to leave her behind, for something you knew was right, could you?”

Bow took a deep breath, blowing it out of his teeth before he answered, “I don’t… know.”

Adora sighed. She had expected that answer. After all, both Bow and Glimmer had very different childhoods than her own. While she had been trained to be a soldier, Glimmer's mother grounded her every time she even looked at a battlefield, “Have… have you ever lost anyone?”

“What do you mean?” At Adora’s questioning look Bow continued, “I mean, are we talking, lost an estranged aunt or close loved one?”

“What’s an aunt?”

“Ok, I’m going to skip over that for the moment,” Bow shifted his body so he could fully face her. “I mean, are we talking about someone you barely know or someone close to you?”

Adora huffed, “If you’re not going to answer the question.” She made to stand up, but Bow’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“That’s not what I’m trying to do-”

“Let me go,” Adora growled as she ripped herself away from Bow’s grip. She stood, letting the headpiece fall out of her grip as she stormed over to the door. Bow scrambled to his feet, trying and failing to reach Adora before she wrenched the door open. She barely stopped herself from running into Queen Angella. Training took over Adora’s body as soon as she realized who was at her door. She stood at attention and snapped off a salute, “Sorry about that ma'am.”

Angella raised a single eyebrow at Adora’s behaviour before turning to Bow, “If you wouldn’t mind. I would like a private word with Adora.”

“Oh! Uh… of course,” Bow said with a curt bow. He slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him as he left. 

Adora stayed at attention as Angella walked past her. She wasn’t sure what was going on. Angella didn’t have any reason to visit her. She had done her job and had secured an alliance with Salineas. So why was she here? The only time Shadow Weaver had ever entered the cadet quarters was when someone needed to be pulled out for punishment. For anything else she wanted from the cadets, the intercom was used to summon them.to her. 

Angella had crossed the room while Adora had lost herself to her thoughts. She stooped down to pick up the headpiece that was still on the floor. Adora stiffened her hand clenching tight enough for her nails to dig into her palms as she watched Angella examine the headpiece. 

“It is an interesting design,” Angella said. She gently set the headpiece on the bed before turning to Adora. “Please relax. While I appreciate your deference, at this moment I am not here as a queen.”

“Then why-” Adora clamped her mouth shut.

“My daughter expressed concern over you,” Angella sat down on the bed, her posture still straight and regal, though more relaxed than Adora had seen before. “And I’ll admit, after reading through your reports, I found myself concerned as well.”

“I’m fine.”

Angella tilted her head to the side as she watched the girl in front of her, “What was their name?”

Adora’s breath caught in her throat, “How-”

“Loss recognizes loss,” Angella stood again, when it became apparent Adora would not move. “I remember when Micah died, I kept a few of his things close to me.” She held out the headpiece to Adora, “To remind myself of him, and how much we loved each other.”

“I...we-” Adora closed her eyes so she wouldn’t have to look at Catra’s headpiece. So it couldn't judge her. “It’s my fau-”

“It’s not your fault,” The words felt like a physical blow to Adora. Every muscle in her body tensed, ready for action.

“But, I left, I left her and now-”

“It’s not your fault,” Angella took one of Adora’s hands into her own, pressing Catra’s headpiece into her palm as she spoke. “Trying to carry everyone else on your shoulders, only leaves you with a broken back.” She sighed and took a step back, “I apologize for the burdens we placed there ourselves.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” This wasn’t what Adora expected at all. Shadow Weaver never apologized. She could feel something bubbling up within her as Angella kept talking. 

“It is not fine,” Angella said, her word forceful and direct. “Lying to yourself won’t make it go away.” She backed up, away from Adora, keeping distance from her. Distance that Adora found she didn’t want. “If you ever wish to talk, please come and find me.” With that, Angella opened the door to the room, letting light spill once more into the room.

Adora lifted her hand to rub at her eyes from the sudden light. It came away wet once more, and she could feel the tear tracks on her cheeks. “Wait,” She called out, her voice cracking as the grief she had spent the whole day forcing back came through, “Please… wait.”

_________________________________________________________________

Catra fell back onto the ground with a loud humph as the air was forced from her lungs. Her lightsaber spun through the air, deactivating as it landed behind her opponent. Her chest heaved from exertion and the hard hit to her back as she sat up. She reached out with the force, now an almost instinctive reaction, to sooth her body and call her lightsaber back to her grip.

“You are still not calling to force in combat,” Vader said as he deactivated his own lightsaber. “Relying solely on your physical abilities holds you back. You must learn to naturally augment yourself with the force.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Catra said, rolling her shoulders to relieve the aching pain that was creeping up them. “Doesn’t help that blocking you is like trying to stop a freakin’ tank.”

“Then do not block me. Redirect my attacks, and when possible avoid them.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Catra shifted into the stance Vader had shown her. Her legs apart, placing her diagonally opposed to Vader, her saber held vertically in front of her. “Lets keep going.”

“If you wish.”

Catra exploded forward, angling her blade to thrust it at Vader. Their blades met, hissing and throwing out sparks before Catra leapt back. They clashed a few more times. Catra leapt and spun about as she lashed out with her blade. However, no matter how quick or savage the blow, Vader's red blade was there. He formed a wall with his saber. A wall Catra could not get past.

“The longer you fight without the force, the more you will fail,” Vader said as he stepped and leaned sideways to avoid one of Catra’s blows. He flicked his hand in her direction, sending her skidding across the grass before he lunged with an attack of his own. 

Even angling her blade to cause Vader’s to slide off didn’t stop the bone shaking power behind his blow. It staggered Catra, leaving her unprepared when Vader disarmed her, sending her lightsaber flying to the side once more. She leaned back, letting Vader slash pass over her before flipping her body backward and landing upright again a few feet back.

She tried to call her lightsaber to her hand, but had to move when Vader lunged at her again. She growled to herself. Nothing she was trying worked to break his guard. The flame inside her chest swirled and crackled, Vader’s blade was once again lying at her. Gathering her flames, she pushed them into her legs, leaping over Vader. She rolled into her landing, springing up and calling her saber to her just in time to block the slash aimed at her head.

She let the red blade roll off her own before starting her attacks again. This time she took a more measured approach, already feeling the effects of her earlier bout of energy. The burn of her muscles as they fought slowed her down some. Which made penetrating Vader’s calm defence that much harder.

“Pull upon the force, it is the only way,” Vader said, causing Catra to growl again. 

She gathered her flames up again and shoved out. The blast of force stumbled Vader, his blade barely pushing aside her follow up attack. She seized the opportunity, sending out a flurry of strikes, ignoring the pain of her limbs as she pushed the attack. The force swirled around her, stoking her flames as they spread through her limbs. Her blue blade became a blur of motion as every angle was used to try land even one hit.

However, Vader’s defense held strong.

Catra had a stitch in her side now. Her breaths were coming out in ragged gasps. Exhaustion was setting in again, even with the force. It was only a matter of time before she made a mistake. She did, of course. During one of her strikes, she felt her foot slip slightly. Just enough to throw her off balance and allow Vader the leverage he needed. He pushed her lightsaber to the side, and before she could bring it around, Vader’s red blade overtook her vision. 

They stayed like that, Vader’s lightsaber pointing at her face and Catra staring at it, for a long moment. Eventually Vader lowered his saber, “Better.”

Catra let out a low shaky breath, slumping down onto the ground, “Everything hurts.”

“As to be expected,” Vader said as he deactivated his saber and clipped it to his belt. “Especially with your natural leaning toward Ataru. It is a powerful style but will exhaust you quickly, even with the force flowing through you.”

“You were… using.. Soresu, right?” Catra said between breaths, trying to recall the lecture Vader had given her yesterday. “Couldn’t break through.”

“Very good. You take to combat well. Though while my defense may have been form three, my attacks were not.”

“Right yeah,” Catra's brow furrowed as she stared up at the sky, replaying the fight in her head. “Could barely block you.”

Vader tilted his head toward her, “There are few who can. It will be sometime before you will be able to match me.”

Catra sat up, wincing as every limb screamed at her, “And how long before I’m not a puddle on the ground after fighting?”

“Patience,” Vader said. Morai screeched from her perch near the ship, drawing the pair's attention. The convor was glaring at Vader, her feathers ruffled in annoyance. “Silence. Let me teach my student.”

Catra raised her eyebrow at the scene, “And we’re talking to birds again.” Morai let out an indignant hoot. Catra ignored the convor as she stood and stretched to ease some tension in her muscles. “What’s next?”

“Nothing else for today. Perform your evening meditations and rest. I expect we will have a visitor tomorrow.”

“Oh yay, visitors,” Catra said with a flat voice. She clipped her lightsaber to her belt before crossing her arms, "Another princess?"

"No, a witch," Vader looked out towards the forest. "I met her when I first arrived on this planet. And since then she has taken to visiting with me on occasion."

Catra smirked, "You really are just an old man underneath that mask, aren't you? Maybe we should break out the tea set? Let the two of you chatter properly." 

Vader was silent for a moment, “A reasonable idea. As my apprentice, I leave that task to you.” With that he spun around and walked off, leaving behind a grumbling Catra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The next chapter. I do hope you all enjoy. I'll be working on other projects for a bit. I haven't left this fic behind but as my roster grows expect slower updates. If you like my writing check out my other works! Thank you all for your continued support and I'll see you in the future.


End file.
